reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Nostradamus
Nostradamus ' is a seer possessing the power of clairvoyance, the ability to foresee the future. At the beginning of the series, Nostradamus had a vision of Mary Stuart causing the death of his good friend's son, Prince Francis. He has a sense of loyalty toward Queen Catherine and has supported her through the hard times. He also predicted that Aylee will never go home which was revealed by her death, Tomas would be killed by Francis and Sebastian, Greer would fall in love with a man with a white mark on his cheek who turned out to be Leith, and Lola would fall for a dark haired man whom turned out to be Lord Julien in ''Liege Lord. Nostradamus runs away from court in Drawn and Quartered. He later returned in the Season Two Finale and it was revealed that he had been secretly helping Francis who unbeknownst to anyone else is dying from illness. In Season Three, he is briefly back at French Court in In a Clearing. He tells Catherine that his visions about Francis have changed. In that same episode Francis dies, like he predicted. His vision from the first episode came true. He is portrayed by Canadian actor, Rossif Sutherland on Reign. Early Life Nostradamus had a wife and two children who died from the Plague. Nostradamus, who was immune to the plague, had to watch his family die as there was nothing he could do for them. He has become a healer at French Court ever since he couldn't heal his family. ''Throughout Reign'' Nostradamus/Season One|Season One Nostradamus/Season Two|Season Two Personality Nostradamus is quite cunning without being malicious. He is very well trusted by Queen Catherine, proving his cleverness. Throughout the show he proves himself to be selfless and loyal to those who earns his trust. Going out to save Francis, helping Sebastian find the darkness, saving Olivia from her wounds and trying to help Catherine as her execution approaches all prove this. He has helped many recover from wounds and illnesses, due to a traumatizing incident during the plague, from his earlier life. Nostradamus is always kind and thoughtful, while he always wants the best for everyone, sometimes putting himself in danger. Nostradamus, although not showing it, does not enjoy the visions he has. He mentions this to Catherine and Mary as they doubt him, accusing him of false claims. Physical Appearance Nostradamus has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a beard in season 1, but shaves it for season 2. His beard grows back and is seen in Burn and In a Clearing. He's also seen to be very tall, standing at 6'5". Despite living at court as a healer and prophet (not as servent), Nostradamus doesn't wear fine clothes. He's often seen wearing long dark brown robes and is very humble when it comes to his appearance. Relationships |-|Romantic= Olivia D'Amencourt: TBA (See Olivia and Nostradamus) |-|Friendship= Catherine de' Medici: Nostradamus was the court seer, and advisor to Queen Catherine. The Queen relied heavily on his visions during the first season when he predicted that Mary's presence would cost Catherine her son Francis, and this information fueled the Queen's actions to protect her son. However this friendship came to a head in "The Consummation" when Nostradamus confessed to the Queen that his visions had changed and that Mary would not cost Francis his life after all, as a result the Queen became furious, and currently she no longer relies so heavily on his visions. (See Catherine and Nostradamus) Clarissa: TBA (See Nostradamus and Clarissa) '''Bash: TBA |-|Enemies= Appearances Trivia *Bash reveals to Mary that Nostradamus' visions are often true. *Historically Nostradamus is believed to have predicted the death of Henry II; however it qualifies as a postdiction or vaticinium ex eventu since this came 55 years after Henry's death, and 48 years after Nostradamus' death. *Nostradmus' visions are also subject to interpretation. *He is the first known character to have seen Clarissa's face. It is implied that he had known about her existence and he had known her for a long time. Their first seen interaction is in Snakes in the Garden. *His visions can change but not always. *In The Plague, Nostradamus said that he is somehow immune to the plague; though he lost his entire family. *Often seen in the Blood Wood. *He is first seen in a relationship in The Consummation. *He has a deceased wife and deceased children (they are all unknown). *He shared a kiss with Olivia in the episode Monsters. *He believes himself immune to the Black Death. *He recently returned in Burn, after not being seen since Drawn and Quartered. *Nostradamus returned in Season Three, in In a Clearing with a vision about the death of Francis...which came true. Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Male Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:Catholic